


Clumsy

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: aint no love love here, but like u know what i mean, platonic tho - Freeform, well yeah theres love love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napstablook is just beginning to adapt to their new body, though their clumsiness accidentally manages to hurt themself by tripping and falling. Fortunately, Mettaton is there to rescue them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clumsy

Getting used to a new body was a process for Napstablook.

  
Their cousin seemed to grasp it right off the bat, which made them assume as well that it couldn't be that hard to fit into the functioning of an empty body, built simply and small to their request. It was an impulsive request, Napstablook might add to that. Because the second Mettaton offered to convince Alphys for them to build a body to their liking, Napstablook really did hestitate, but they thought of all the possibilities a body might bring (not on their own, because Mettaton brought up many valid points for them, which was the push they needed to say okay eventually). Possibilities like actually being able to be seen in pictures and being able to hug others back. Small, small things, but those minor things were tempting.

  
It was much smaller then the body their cousin had, only due to the fact Napstablook asked for it not to be anything special. The body was built to be 5'2, and though the robotic bits somewhat frightened them (enough that they covered it with a large sweater that Mettaton bought for them when he realized their discomfort with seeing all the blinking lights). They were mildly intimidated by the complicated exterior of the body, but the peaceful look on the lifeless face of the robot was what made them take liking to the body. The fluff of silver hair on the head made them smile a bit. For some reason, just gazing at it, it really did feel like them.

  
They still weren't sure if they could go through with it, but they had taken a liking to it. Soon enough after possessing the body, they could easily walk, talk, grab things and run with the body.

  
But possessing it and then getting used to it was nothing easy. They were wrong. They could perform simple actions, but it was difficult here and there.

  
Meaning, they'd just stumbled so hard when they tried standing up from laying on the floor a few seconds ago that they tripped and slammed into their computer desk, ultimately hard enough to knock an arm clean off when they flailed to be steady. Their head hit the wall, and they laid on their stomach for a few seconds, confused, mind scrambling to pull itself together so they could process what happened. It was only a few brief moments of pure silence before they were scrambling to their knees when they realized one arm was not cooperating, and a funny smell of something burning filled the air. 

  
The lost arm laid on the ground not far from them, wires dangling uselessly out of it while they had stared in disbelief for a few moments, tears almost instantly rising to their eyes when they realized what awful thing they'd just done. It didn't hurt. Well, they definitely had _felt_ it but Napstablook couldn't call it pain. It wasn't pain. Maybe it was mainly due to the fact that this body wasn't their actual body you could lay damage on. But it was enough to make them curl up next to their desk and beginning sobbing uncontrollably. Mainly because they weren't sure what to do and they didn't want to get up to call Mettaton.

  
They'd only be a bother of course. Because their cousin was a very busy man, and this was their fault entirely. They had to fix it on their own. They couldn't rely on Mettaton all the time to show them how to work. They needed to figure this out on their own.

  
But ultimately, they wouldn't get up. No matter how much they told themself they needed to, they wouldn't. All they needed to do was collect the arm and pay Alphys a visit, with many apologies prepared for their clumsiness. She'd fix it up for them, give them a sweet hug and say to be more careful from now on. They knew that's how it was going to play out but still, they couldn't bring themself to do it. Tears running down the cold metal of their cheeks, leaning up against their desk, they looked at their still functioning arm as a smoke of sorts rose from the gaping hole where the lost arm had been. It smelled weird and it kind of hurt to breathe it in but they didn't make any attempt to cover their nose with something.

  
They really weren't going to move. But if they didn't do something about it soon, they knew it could cause worse damage to their circuitry. Their inner fans were going off to cool the body down but they could guess it wasn't doing much for them for this type of damage.

  
But they didn't move.

  
They could just shut down like this. This was likely consuming a ton of their battery power to try and keep his body functioning normally as it can without the arm and to power the fans. They'd really like that; to shut down for a while so they don't have to face anybody in a condition like this.

  
It was embarrassing enough that they got themself into a mess like this. So maybe allowing their battery to drain and passing out until someone rebooted them sounded like a good plan.

  
Wedged between the TV and their desk, it wasn't such a bad idea. It was cozy here. Like nothing could bother them but the dull, odd feeling pulsing from the hole where their arm should be. They let their head lean against the desk and took a deep, calming breath to soothe themself as they tucked their knees against their chest. They couldn't force themself to shut down but they could force themself to sleep. Maybe then, in sleep, they would run out of battery.

  
If Mettaton were to find out about this, he'd likely be angry at Napstablook. Maybe they should have taken that as encouragement to go and get some help with their arm. Better yet, to save themself the embarrassment they think they're going to suffer, just call Alphys up and explain what happened.

  
But that also didn't mean she would ask for them to come to the lab for her to examine it herself. At that thought, they sighed.

  
They pulled their large sweater completely over their legs with the arm they had left until it touched the tops of their feet. It was rather large, and probably warm. They couldn't tell but it was comforting to have around them. They closed their eyes, music from the headphones that had fallen along with their arm loud enough that they could still here it even if it was a distance away from them.

  
The music was nice. Something new they had made and enjoyed. They hadn't really had a chance to share it but it was a nice song. They kind of wished they would move to get their headphones but they were already comfy, and they knew if they moved they'd be tempted to call Alphys, so they decided not to.

  
A tear slipped down their cheek, Napstablook taking a shaking breath to calm themself further so they could sleep with ease.

  
One thing they noticed, out of all of this mess, was that the music was what put them at peace most.

  
**xxx**

  
Napstablook was woken up whenever someone was shaking at their body. A grip, strong and tight, latched onto their shoulder and shook them with desperation. A voice was calling out their name in worry, grabbing at their face next and patting them gently awake. Napstablook let a small confused hum escape their throat as they came to consciousness. It took a while, but they responded.

  
Opening their eyes with the disappointment that the battery hadn't drained out completely during that resting period, they frowned slightly whenever they looked up.

  
"Blooky," their nickname was spoken. "...Jesus _Christ_ , what happened?"

  
It only took them a few seconds to register the voice when their nickname was said.

  
Right. Mettaton. Their dear, dear cousin. How very convenient.

  
"I fell..." They mumbled with shame.

  
Mettaton grunted under his breath. He didn't seem too pleased, as Napstablook thought.

  
"And you just fell _asleep_? Good God, Blooky, this could be serious - "

  
"I'm alright...please don't worry about it."

  
Mettaton brought his hand to grab at Napstablook's remaining hand, tugging on it, silently telling them to stand. He wasn't about to pay attention to that kind of talk that Napstablook was giving. Napstablook didn't have the energy nor the want to stand but they found themself with his help rising to be on their feet, eyes downcast and the hole in his body still smoking. It was calmed down, a lot compared to earlier, but every few seconds or so small wisps of smoke would drift out of the body. After they were standing, Mettaton sighed, grabbing the lost arm off of the floor and then went to grab Napstablook, likely about to drag them to Alphys to be tended to, but Napstablook stepped out of the reach, their back against the wall.

  
Mettaton frowned in response to the stubborn reaction, giving them a stern look but they didn't care to look at it.

  
"Blooky, come on. We can't leave you like this. It could become worse - "

  
"I'm fine."

  
Napstablook still didn't look up. They didn't really want to face their cousin in such an embarrassing moment but Mettaton seemingly ignored that feeling coming off of them, approaching them but all they did was turn their head away, showing that they were going to remain stubborn. Mettaton stopped before he got even just the slightest bit closer.

  
"What's wrong?" He tried asking, other then the obvious.

  
"Nothing..."

  
"Are you upset because you fell? Blooky, accidents happen, and you're just getting used to this body. So let's go to Alphys and - "

  
"No. No. I don't want to. She'll...be angry at me..."

  
"If she's angry, then...I'll protect you. Alright?" Mettaton offered, though Napstablook wasn't one to buy things like that so quickly.

  
But that's not what they were focused on. Really, if Alphys was angry then what a complete, not a big shock. Of course they were expecting that she was going to be angry seeing as the nice fantasy earlier melted away with her giving them a big hug and caring about them quickly whenever they saw just how irritated and mad Mettaton was. But why was Mettaton here, and why come so quickly without warning? 

  
"Why are you here?" Napstablook asked suddenly, getting off track of the situation. Mettaton shook his head, frustrated, seemingly unhappy with how they were stalling.

  
"I called your phone. Many times. You weren't picking up, and I got concerned. So I came over here myself. I still have the spare key you gave me from long ago. The one you gave me in case of an emergency. Barging in was rude I suppose but you weren't answering your door either. I had to do something."

  
Mettaton sighed. Napstablook felt something warm and hot in the corners of their eyes, slowly building up.

They hated this.

"So, are you ready? We have to go, right now. You don't feel weird or anything, right? No malfunctions?"

  
"I dunno..."

  
"This isn't time for I don't know, _Napstablook_."

  
Napstablook blinked away tears that were threatening to spill. They didn't even know they were beginning to brim in their eyes but they weren't surprised. Of course Napstablook would bring this kind of trouble around. Mettaton hated them probably and they were only going to make things worse. Even so, help was here, and they still weren't taking it. What a bad person they were. They don't deserve the help anyway because of how they were acting.

  
"You're mad at me, aren't you? I'm sorry. I'm awful. I know. Maybe you should leave..."

  
"Stop being stubborn right now. I can't...what if something bad happens to you? And I lose you? You're okay with that?"

  
Mettaton watched as Napstablook shook their head. He didn't really seem to want to wait for Napstablook to give a reply.

  
"Well, I can tell you one thing," Mettaton started, and finally they looked up to meet his eyes. He was irritated, no doubt. Of course, here they go, making things worse, as per usual...

  
"I am taking you over to Alphys, no matter what. You can kick, scream, cry and hit at me all you want but I'm not letting this get worse. Be mad at me all you want, but make your choice now. Am I going to have to carry you, or are you coming?"

  
Napstablook looked down at their feet again. They only feel worse every second this went on, and they knew Mettaton would live up to their promise on carrying them. They would cry, but they wouldn't hit him or scream at him. That would draw too much uncomfortable attention. And they knew there was no option of just not going so they unwillingly nodded down at their feet. Mettaton let out a sigh of relief, holding out his hand this time, as if waiting for Napstablook to feel comfortable to take it in their own.

  
They waited a few more seconds, shifting weight from one foot onto the other and the thought crossed their mind that once they went outside they could just fall again and break some more but if they said that out loud, Mettaton would only be more angry at them.

So they shuffled towards him, grabbing his hand shyly and stopped, waiting for Mettaton to make the move to leave the house first. Mettaton let out a small breath that he'd likely been holding, muttering a thank you to all goodness out in the world that this didn't have to be difficult. Mettaton momentarily released their hand to pat the top of Napstablook's hair gently though stopped when he realized something.

  
Mettaton suddenly held out their lost arm towards them. He glanced around for something while they took it from him, confused on what he was doing until Mettaton made an ' _ah-hah_ ' victory shout as he leaned down on the floor to snatch something else up.

  
Before Napstablook knew it, their headphones were being settled over their head. The song that was playing earlier was on a loop and instantly brought comfort to them somewhat as Mettaton ruffled the front of their hair once they were on safely.

  
"There you go, Blooky. You look like you now! Cheer up a little, okay?" Mettaton said. Napstablook made no expression in particular, though shrugged their shoulders slightly. Mettaton began fixing their wrinkled sweater out ever so slight before he remembered reality and grabbed their lost arm and took it back, taking their hand once more. For some reason, the simple kind gesture of the headphones on their head made them feel something warm spread through their chest.  
  
  
"Now let's go. We've waited too long. I hope there's not anything else wrong..."

  
And then Mettaton began to pull them both out the door. He paused as they walked out the door, glancing in the dark house behind them.

  
"...And when we get back, we're cleaning up your house."

Napstablook felt a small smile twitch on their lips.

"Yeah...we can."

**Author's Note:**

> I love Napstablook so much. They are literally a smol cute bean.


End file.
